Numb
by ParanormalLove
Summary: She's played by the rules all her life, kept to the safe-side of things and never questioned authority. Born with a chosen identity, she is an imprint and is expected to do all that entails, but when a mysterious man comes in to her life, she must make a decision. Will she stay the fragile good-girl to please her family or finally stand-up for who she really is?
1. Lost

Chapter One - Lost

_(Inspired by: Welcome to My Life- Simple Plan)_

Mom grins shyly, glancing at my father. Her golden eyes gleam with adoration. I hide my boredom as she again tells the tale of how her and dad met. It's the same, dreary story of how he saved her life time and time and _time_ again.

"And that's when I knew he was the one," mom sighs, her head clearly fuzzy with memories of her days as a damsel in distress.

"Jesus, Bella, give it a break. We all know the story. We were there, remember?"

Jake's deep voice carries in his whiney groan from the backdoor. Jacob Black has been my knight in shining armor from day one. He swoops in to save the day every time I need him... like now.

"But, Renesmee wasn't and she loves this story, don't you, sweetheart?" mom turns her mushy gaze on me and I falter.

With a breath stuck in my throat, my truth never leaving my tongue, I smile brightly as she stares at me with expectant eyes.

"Of course I do!... but, mom, I do need to get to school."

She sighs, dejected at the thought. Carlisle sees it best that I go on sunny days to collect everyone's schoolwork and I simply agree because... well, I do what I'm told.

Playing by the rules is my thing. Since I was a little kid, I've seen what going against an authority could do and I never want to experience that again.

"I'll take you, Ness."

I smirk at Jake, thanking him for cutting before my mom could offer. I say my farewells and blast out the door in to the warm sunshine of a cool day. Jake jingles his keys as he makes a beeline for his Harley.

"Why do you lie to her?" Jake grins, swinging a leg over the monstrous vehicle.

My jaw shakes with the temptation to drop. He hands me a helmet, smiling sweetly as I glare at him.

"I'm not lying to her. I'm simply… keeping her happy by telling her what she wants to hear." I counter, leveling my gaze with his.

Jake rolls his eyes around his skull, the slight shake of his head showing the humor within my statement. Even I know that my response was contradictory and ridiculous, to say the least. I sigh, leaping on the vehicle and slipping the helmet's cover lid down. He kicks the stand back, revving the engine.

Peeling out down the road, I can sense my father's discomfort with his only daughter on the back of a death machine, although, it's a bit ridiculous considering I'm half-immortal. I can sympathize, though. I probably hate this damn thing as much as him, if not more.

We pull in the a back corner of the parking lot in attempt to keep the stares away, however, they still find us. With the sun shimmering across the sky, the students aren't surprised to find only one Cullen here today, but they've been enchanted by the romantic man in leather.

We've only been living in this rainy town outside of Portland for about eight months. Jake comes down for a visit whenever he can, but with the pack, opening up his own auto shop back in Forks, and with his dad not feeling too great these days, he doesn't have a lot of time to drive up.

Jake keeps the bike stable as I climb off and toss him the helmet. He grins at me, chocolate eyes glittering with secrets.

"What?" I blurt, combing the helmet hair from my curls with my manicured fingers.

He shakes his head slowly and, just for a moment, I see that same look my mother gave my father directed at me. My heart stumbles in my chest. I take a small step back, the burn of bile rising in my throat.

"Thanks for the ride, Jacob." I murmur, my fight-or-flight reaction begging to lift me in the sky.

His eyes shoot over to mine, the gooey look gone as he speaks. I find some solace in the fact that my best friend, practically my brother, is no longer giving me that lovey-dovey gaze.

"Do you need a ride home?"

I swallow the lump forming in my esophagus, "No, I have a project after school; I'll be at the library tonight."

"I'll pick you up there then." Jake grins, starting the bike up again.

"NO!" I shout, grabbing the attention of the students still mulling around the grey parking lot.

Heads poke out from their beat-up, prides of joy, wondering what the commotion is all about. I take a quick survey around the lot, biting my lip in embarrassment. Jake stares at me, slightly bewildered by my outburst. I smile weakly, my lips shaking slightly.

"Sorry... I just, I'll be busy and you have to head back to Washington tonight anyway. I don't know when I'll finish up, so, I'll see you when you get back."

Unconvinced, Jake purses his lips to the side. "You sure?"

I nod, offering a small, tightlipped smile. He doesn't argue further and leaves after a hug.

* * *

The day is slow and uneventful without my family here to entertain me. As the sun cowers behind the grey clouds, the heavens unleashing their sorrow, I question whether Alice had seen the afternoon rain or not. I wander around with my only friend, Anastasia. Her glossed lips never stop moving it seems.

We share three classes, including journalism which is why I got stuck in her group for a feature story. I could've joined anyone's group, but she's the only person who spoke to me before the project was assigned. It may have been to learn about rumors, but she spoke to me no less and hasn't asked much about me since that day.

Ana and I arrive to our final class, human health. It's the only class where I can earn PE credits without having to go outside. While I don't glitter like my family, my skin does have this slight glow that people would notice.

Sitting front row is an incredibly attractive man. I freeze in place, staring at him. His profile is near perfect with full lips in a slight pout. His cheeks are defined, black eye lashes resting upon them. The stranger's shiny, ebony locks fall around his face and ever-so-slightly over his brow. And he's pale. Really pale.

Ana spots him the same moment I do, her heart racing in her chest. The student looks up. I expect to see crimson irises at worst, topaz orbs at best, but instead, an enchanting, azure gaze meets mine.

"Who is that?" Ana coos, grinning like a lion whose found its prey.

Shaking my head, I grapple for air to clear my head as incoherent words dribble from my lips.

_My senses were wrong,_ I think.

The man at the front table smiles to himself, shifting his gaze to the notebook in front of him.

My stomach churns with emotions. I feel my vampire senses tingling at the presence of another immortal, but as I glance around the room, I see the same faces I've been seeing every day. The only new one is that student. Besides incredibly pale skin and unnatural good looks, he could pass for human… I think.

Ana winks at me, having said something I didn't quite catch. We head off to our table, her dirty whispers about the new guy. I grimace at her comments, not understanding half of them. She laughs at my expression.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you didn't think about him naked the moment you saw him."

I scoff, shaking my head as my cheeks warm.

"I don't know him."

Ana rolls her eyes, "You don't have to know someone to screw them."

I sigh, seeing that she has been mesmerized by this guy's appearance. He oozes sexual desire from the dark, bad-boy look he's got going on. The black, long-sleeve shirt he's wearing in pushed up to his elbows. While loose, it still holds form to his lean torso. Dark, denim jeans extend over his long legs in to his leather boots. A thick, leather band is clipped around his left wrist, a silver yin-yang sign in the center.

Those ocean-blue eyes flicker to mine. My cheeks catch fire as he grins. Ducking my head low, I study the chips and sketches on the black granite of my table.

The teacher, Ms. Leaver, stands from her desk and takes roll before she makes an announcement that shatters my slowly resurfacing content.

"For the last quarter of this year, we're going to have a seat change. With our new student, we have enough people in the class to assign one boy to one girl for everyone's favorite section to learn about; sexual education,"

The class's reaction is a mix of cat calls and groans of despair. I'm one of the few that drop their head to the desk. I've taken this course four times now and after the first one, I find the lesson to be… unnecessary. I huff, hardly listening to Ana's obnoxious whispers about her hopes of sitting next to the new guy and having a "study date" with him.

"Cullen, you're next to new student."

The new guy turns back with a slight grin. He watches me as I reluctantly move from my seat. Ana smirks at me as I slowly throw my backpack over my shoulder. Ana's cheeks are tight from her ear-to-ear smile. I glance at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's with the look?" I blurt, eyes wide as I stare back at her.

She bites her lip and nods over to the transfer, "You're sitting with that fine piece of man over there, that's what the look is."

I follow her gaze to the back of his head, but with the slight tilted angle his head is at, I know he's listening. In spite of myself, I huff.

"Don't remind me."

His airy chuckle reaches my ears. Making the move across the room feels like forever, but eventually, I slip in to the cool, metal chair beside the handsome man. My lips rest in a tight line as I pull out my notebook and pen, scribbling the title of the lesson down. I wince, as I see the irony of the situation.

**10.1 - Sexual Education **

I feel my human hormones flaring with the possessive desire of my vampire side. From the corner of my eye, I notice the strange man peeking at me. With a heavy sigh, I twist my head to stare out the window, not daring to meet the new student's amazing eyes.

"We're going to start the lesson with an experiment. Socializing. Unlike other organisms, humans socialize and use a complex psychophysiology to decide whether the male or female is a desirable mate. Courtship with animals can be as simple as dominating the others competing for the female. As for humans, it's a long, complex process that we will begin today," Mrs. Leaver pauses.

"The experiment I'm assigning you is to socialize with your partner. We're going to play out the sexual behavior of human beings throughout this lesson and the person sitting next you will be your mate. These experiments are not to encourage you all to have sex, but to help you better understand the lesson. Begin."

The class explodes in to conversation. Some turn to their friends in other parts of the room, others make conversation with their new partner. As I glance around, the few that participate in the assignment, show simple attraction and lean closer to the opposite sex. I, on the other hand, sit with my hands clenching on my lap

My head pounds, my throat going dry. I cannot believe this. Is this simply the wrath of a higher power or the sick twisted games of karma? I peek at my partner from the corner of my eye, feeling the warmth as my body overheats. He's facing me, the corner of his lip tilted up in a coy grin. Why is my heart racing so fast?

"Hi." he says.

His voice is even more soft on the ears than I thought. Like smooth silk, in the form of sound, I want to wrap myself up in his beautiful, deep tone. I withhold a shaky gasp as I meet his eyes. Staring at him full-on, I feel my resolve to dismiss him crumble. My gaze is immediately drawn to his full, pink lips.

"Hi." I squeak, my cheeks warming.

"So, Cullen is your last name. I'm interested in what your first name is."

My heart stutters in my chest, "Renesmee."

"That's a mouthful," The transfer student grins, scooting his chair closer to mine. My chest rises and falls, my head feeling light. I force myself to keep calm, but I don't understand my body's reactions.

"But it's unique and beautiful; fitting for a girl like you."

I blink a few times, breaking eye-contact like the scared little girl I am. Of all the schools I've been to in the last six years, I've never once had boys come on to me. Most people rarely spoke to any of my family members. I've always assumed that we were too intimidating for the students to approach, or perhaps, we exuded that air of danger that accompanies most vampires.

Regardless of the whys and how, I've never had someone outside of my family and Jacob call me beautiful. When they did, it never made me feel like, like this.

"Thanks… but, um, most people call me Nessie." I force the words from my mouth, my tongue powered by sheer willpower alone.

The man smirks, "I think you'll come to find I'm not like most people."

I stare at him, debating whether to ignore the comment or not, but I've already decided he's different. My instincts are still buzzing, feeling another vampire nearby. As I sit incredibly close to this guy, the buzz has intensified to a pounding, but as I look at him, he looks like a human, smells like a human, and acts like a human.

I consider maybe he could be like me, but as I listen for a heartbeat, I grow too distracted by the others in the room combined with the slight burn raking up my throat.

"What's your name?" I ask, my voice scratchy from lack of lubrication.

Those eyes reflect the sky on the clearest of days, gleaming with his secrets. Growing up around intuitive people, I've gained a natural knack for reading people and as I attempt to peek in to this man's world, I find a wall. Behind that wall, I can feel his natural rebellion, his desire to wreak havoc, his love for living life by throwing cares to the wind. He hides his emotions as if it's a learned profession. He's a whole new kind of dangerous, I realize, but as he licks his lips, I wonder if I'm willing to take a risk.

I'm not allowed to interact human boys on more than a casual level. My parents made that clear. It's for my own safety, but the boy in front of me somehow forces me to forget about limits and rules and safety. I just want to let go and dive in to his world of recklessness.

"Alec," he says, "Alec Mason."

Words cannot explain the things that rush through my mind. In a jumble of snipped thoughts and images, I remember that day out in the snow. I've tried so hard to forget what happened that day and all that happened. For the last six years, I thought I had. The man watches me, confused by the way I freeze. My heart practically freezes in my chest.

"Are you alright?" he asks, smiling sympathetically.

I swallow hard, nodding vigorously. The bell's shrill dismissal shakes me from my stupor. Alec doesn't move as the rest of the class pours out the door. Ana shimmies up to our table, her best smile spread across her lips. The power of her flirtation challenges the sun's rays as she leans close to the table.

Alec does his best to brush her off, but she eventually drags him in to conversation. I pack up my things, the image of the Volturi's guard in coats of black and grey in a horde across from our small army. They were smudges of hatred and jealousy in our private little world. I just wanted to be with my family and they tried to take that from us.

I glance to the man, our eyes meeting. I question whether he could be using some sort of gift to deceive me, but the Alec on the guard takes away the senses entirely rather than altering their perception. For a child meant to be half immortal, my memory of that day while clear, has muddied faces. I remember red, empty eyes; devoid of life with no concern for anything other than power.

As I read in to the little Alec reveals in his eyes, I decide this can't be one of the Volturi's disciples. He shows concern for the emotions that slip though me. I turn away, reassuring myself that the Volturi will not disturb us. They haven't since the snow stuck to the ground six years back and as long as we keep a low profile, we stay under their radar.

Ana sighs, frustrated the new student isn't interested in buying what she's selling. Her livid, cornflower-blue eyes conveying her annoyance as well as persistence to leave. Her pale skin seems to be tinged with red and I comply. Tossing my backpack over my shoulder, I round the desk and head for the door without a word to my partner.

Ana is by my side as we walk down the hall, fuming about how he blew her off with lame excuses of having to study and catch up since he transferred so late in the year. She rants about how she offered to help him study, but he told her he learns better on his own. Valid reasoning doesn't seem to register in the minds of humans. They take kind rejection as harsh and cold rather than thoughtful.

"... and I was so nice…" "… what a douche…" "… rot in hell…"

I catch snippets of her tantrum, my mind still swirling around the Volturi and the things I sensed in class. I consider whether or not to tell Carlisle and dad, but that can't end too well. They're first idea will be to scout the area, look for traces of nomads. They'll play it off as nothing serious before investigating Alec, considering he's the one I sensed it off of. When they find out about my attraction to him, the next step will be to pull me out of school and we'll move. Again.

This happened for the first two years of my high school career. I'd meet a handsome boy and develop a crush. Dad, before I developed my ability to deflect his gift, would hear it and inform the rest of our family. Next thing I knew, we left before I even spoke to the guy.

_I can't let that happen._ I tell myself.

Hiding something from my family is a first for me, but as Ana and I cross the parking lot to her PT Cruiser, I decide that lots of teenagers lie to their parents sometimes. They lie about all kinds of stuff, but I'm not really lying. I'm just not telling them about the new guy in my class. It's not a lie. Besides, what could happen?

* * *

We work in the local library well past dark. The smell of musty books, dusty computers, and the old librarian's perfume are our company as we put together a feature story on the evolution of journalism. My contribution was probably the largest of all, but I don't mind really. My work ethic is consistent, fast, and neat. I don't blame the humans for not keeping up.

Ana's group consists of two of her other friends; Dylan and Jack, twin brothers though they're hardly similar. While they share the same build, brown hair and hazel eyes, they're thought processes are polar opposites. They fought over ideas more than they actually worked, earning them multiple warnings from the librarian.

We finish up by eight and my phone is buzzing off the hook. My parents want to know why it's taken so long, begging to come pick me up, but Ana had promised me a ride home so I deny them the location though I'm sure they could track me within five minutes.

"I'm starving; let's get something to eat. Whose up for some red meat?" Jack grins, smacking his hands together.

Dylan grimaces at his brother, "And kill an innocent animal for our own selfish pleasure? Great idea, murderer."

And just like wildfire, their argument encompasses the entirety of their conversation. Ana sits by idly, deftly moving her manicured fingers across the screen of her iPhone with a small grin on her lips. Oil and water eventually cool off, but not before my phone buzzes once more. It's Jake this time.

* * *

**Your parents seem worried. You okay?**

* * *

I huff, quickly texting back with my excuses before the phone blinks with zero battery before shutting off. I squint, shocked the battery died so quickly. Ana is standing as I shove my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. She checks the diamond watch on her slim wrist before she glances at her friends, smirking at their annoyed expressions.

"Let's go for pizza." She offers.

Surprisingly, both boys agree. I jump to decline, knowing if I'm not home within the next half hour, I'm going to get an ear-full about curfew, responsibility, and how my phone should've been on.

"Ana, I need to get home. My parents are already texting me nonstop." I tell her.

She roll her eyes, flipping her artificially blonde waves over her shoulder with a tight smile. "I'll get you home after we eat. Tell them the project is taking a little while longer than planned; they'll buy it, I'm sure."

Shaking my head, I push my objection with conviction in my tone.

"I need to go _now_."

Shrugging, Ana and the guys walk out of the library. I go after them as she throws insincere apologies over her shoulder as they walk to her car. They drive off, leaving me stranded at the library. I groan, seeing how unreliable some people can be. I turn to go back in the building and call my parents from the libraries phone, but the lights shut off the moment I turn around.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter.

With a quick survey around the area, I realize that finding any useable phones in the area is highly unlikely. I hike my backpack up my shoulder and decide my best bet is to just walk home. I follow my internal sense of direction and the scents of the area to guide me through the streets. I know better than to walk in the woods alone at night, but are the dark, dirty streets of a small town any better?

When I hear multiple footfalls behind me, my heart races in my chest. My question of safety has been answered; neither are safe. I pick up my pace, debating whether or not to expose myself and just run away or stay undercover and wait for whoevers behind me to go on their merry way.

The whistles and catcalls throw a pit of ice in my stomach. Making a sharp turn, I plan to break in to a sprint, but my legs feel like lead. I don't want to risk my family's identity. Even if no humans would believe that a girl just vanished in to thin air, the Volturi would investigate the case and we would be face-to-face with death again. I breathe heavy, my hands shaking as they clench and unclench. The alleyway I choose was not a comforting one as the men, I assume five, close in on me. I keep a steady pace that increases when theirs does. As the alley opens up, I feel relief and hope shine through the clouds of my panic until I realize it's a dead end basketball court.

Two walls wrap around one end while the other opens up in to the woods, but is closed in by a chain-link fence reaching over ten-feet high. I can't scale that without exposing myself. I run through my options and realize I have none. I keep walking, staying close to fence with hopes of finding a nonexistent weak spot.

The men appear to be thugs. Dressed in shreds of dirty clothes and mean faces decorated in scars. One holds a small pocket-knife, another tips a paper bag up to his lips. I swallow hard, analyzing each one of them. They're souls, shown through their eyes and body language, reveals their wrongdoings. They plan to abuse and kill me like they've done before.

I'm stronger than them, I could fight them off if I tried, but the risks. My life is so important. People were willing to die for me and this is how it ends? That can't be right. It isn't right. At the cost of my family's lives, however, I see where it all makes sense. The thugs close in around me. I'm cornered and shivering, like a caged puppy.

They murmur to each other, commenting on my looks and chastity. I can't hear them though. My ears are clogged with fear and panic. My vampire-side has seemed to disintegrate in my time of need to protect the ones I love at the cost of my life. I say my silent goodbyes as the tears form in my eyes.

Though they never escape as the men begin screaming.

I look up to see them rubbing their eyes, pinching themselves and blubbering on the ground as they claw at their ears. Cries of deafness and blindness echo off the walls of the buildings as the men fall to the ground in terror.

Adrenaline, excited and jittery, pulses through my veins. I don't waste a moment of their distraction as I race up the side of the fence, scaling it with ease before taking off in to the woods. My head buzzes with millions of questions I don't have time to dwell on as I eat up the miles between myself and the safety of my family.

Just as I begin to relax, my pace slowing, I crash in to something. I fall back on my bottom with a grunt, sitting up only to meet crimson eyes. My heart sinks, but before I get a good look at the vampire, they've vanished. Not wanting to be caught in another life or death situation, I flee from the area. My legs flex and race with a fluid ease as I pump my arms, pushing my heart to the limit.

Familiar trees and scents envelope me as I arrive at outskirts of my house nestled in the deep woods. Similar to our property in Washington, the floor-to-ceiling windows are all lit with pacing figures awaiting my return. I pause before stepping out of the darkness. It takes a lot of energy to deflect gifts, but I've learned that's what my ability is meant to do. My mind only shows what I want and when I want.

With a sigh, I emerge from the brush. My mind is on a slim lock-down, hiding tonight's events and replacing them with faulty ones of walking home without a problem. I enter the threshold of the backdoor and am instantly bombarded with questions. My father listens intently to my thoughts, visibly relaxing at what he discovers.

"The project ran late and they wanted to go for dinner, but I needed to get home. My phone died before I left so I couldn't call. I'm sorry." I explain calmly and rationally like I've been raised to do.

I'm forgiven and let off with warning, a considerable smack on the wrists. After eating the dinner Esme made especially for me, I climb up to my bedroom in the farthest corner of the house. My family leaves to hunt, now that they can rest easily without worrying about me. I watch them go from my balcony as they disappear in to the tall trees. I return to my room, locking the doors to the terrace.

Once I've showered, I brush any tangles from my hair as I prepare for bed. My mind revolves around Alec and the pair of red eyes I saw in the woods. Could it have been my imagination or was someone really there?

I consider the possibility of the adrenaline and fear combining to create something that wasn't really there . I could have tripped. I probably tripped. I close out that debate with a tree root I wasn't expecting attacking me, causing the fall and the rush of emotions gave me a bit of whiplash, causing the red eyes that weren't really there.

Once that's settled, my mind shifts to Alec. I wonder about where he came from, why he left, and what about him interests me so much. The one thing that never leaves my thoughts though, is his eyes. Their reflective nature; the way they so carefully show what needs to be seen, but hide the real depth of what he feels. He's an expressive character that's been hidden for so long, he's forgotten what it's like to be true; to show someone his exposed self.

I let out a breath, shaking my head at the corrupt thoughts in my mind. "You don't know him, you don't want to know him, and you will never know him." I tell myself, hating the way it physically hurts me to force it from my lips.

I look up in to the mirror, meeting the plain, brown eyes of my reflection. The human-like face stares me down. I wish I could be more like my family. If I were a vampire, I wouldn't have needed a ride home or had to escape the clutches of human cruelty. My family wouldn't have been worried. Being half-human is ruining me. It keeps me fragile and weak. It prevents me from making my own decisions. It's morphed me in to an impressionable, scared child. I bend at my parents will. All I want is other people's happiness. It's unfair.

It's weak.

Dropping the brush on the vanity table, I stand and cross the distance to my bed. Annoyance pulses through me, but I dismiss it as quickly as I can. I'm exhausted from today's emotional exertion. Beneath the warm, soft layers of blankets, I find solace.

As I drift off in to my dreams where I meet those eyes that mirror the azure sky, but they dull. They reveal their inner turmoil, the agony they face every day before turning a vibrant crimson. In a state of grogginess, I stir mid-dream to see Alec in my room. He sits on the edge of my bed, a sadness in his eyes as they flicker between the kind, beautiful blue and the pained, disturbed red.

"Renesmee," he whispers.

I shoot up in bed, my body on high alert only to find my room empty. My breath is shallow, my skin matted in sweat as my nightgown clings to my body. I sigh, laying back in bed and throwing an arm over my eyes. I mentally scold myself for dreaming about him, the stupidity of it is endless.

The draft tickles my skin and I reluctantly stand from my bed to shut the balcony doors. The moment the door clicks in to place, I freeze with my palm firmly placed on the mahogany. I stare at the lock, remembering how I locked the door before my shower, but then again, maybe I didn't. I silently move away from the door, my hand at my chest. I rack my brain for the distinct memory of turning the little knob on the door handle. I rest on the mattress, my eyes concentrating on the ceiling as one question replays through my mind.

_Was it a dream?_

* * *

_If you liked it, review and let me know if you want more. __If you didn't, I'm sorry I couldn't have done a better job. _

_Till next time, thanks for reading! _


	2. Reckless

Chapter Two - Reckless

(_Inspired by: Reckless- Jeremy Camp)_

I rise before the sun, far too restless to simply lie in bed.

My family should be home by now, but as I raise my head, ears peaked, I hear nothing. Most mornings, wind rages beyond my window as rain pounds down on to the roof, but today, as the moon rests in the sky, there is a stillness that calls to me. Kicking the covers tangled around my legs, I decide to go for a run.

I tie on a pair of shoes, exchanging my nightgown for shorts and a sports bra. I tug my curls behind my head in a tight ponytail before I cross my bedroom to the terrace doors. Once again, I pause, my eyes narrowed on the sleek, silver handle. The question, standing tall and firm, poses itself before me.

_Did I lock the door?_

I blink, pushing past it and throwing open the door before I leap over the edge. I land with a quiet thud, my legs enduring the impact with little ache. I make the steady jog toward the pathway in the forest. Feeling the cool, dry air whisper against my skin settles a sense of calm in my core. I stretch, loosening my muscles for a long run. Glancing toward the dark sky, I find the moon shimmering back at me. I take in a deep breath, hold it a moment and let it go.

I'm ready.

I kick on the soil, legs feeling like wings as they flutter though the air with little difficulty. I can feel my heart, racing fast, pumping blood through my veins with an eager burn. The world around me blurs in to a water-color portrait of green and brown tones. I make it about six miles before the burn of strain sends it gentle echo in to my muscles. This is my freedom. Running allows my mind to drift in to a gentle silence where worries and expectations are a quiet afterthought. A Catholic's confession to their god can't even begin to compare to the rebirth a good run offers me.

I turn around, feeling the euphoria spread over my skin in a thin mask of sweat. My breath remains even, slightly labored, as I reach the edge of the trees once more. The house stands a football field away as I slow to a jog. I stretch again, every inch of my body feeling refreshed.

I smell my father, hearing his footfalls about a mile before he comes face-to-face with me. I continue to stretch, a small smile on my face.

"It's a bit early for a run, don't you think?"

I nod slightly, pulling my arms over my head as my back releases its tensions.

"I couldn't pass up the good weather."

Dad watches me carefully, "I'll admit it's a clear morning, but you haven't gone running for a few months. Is everything alright?"

I shrug, turning to face him. He grimaces, clearly unhappy with my attire. I withhold the eye roll, maintaining respect for my father. "I'm fine. Like you said, I haven't gone for a while. I missed it… and, I don't know, I wanted to run." I tell him.

Dad accepts that and we make the trek back to the house. I leap up the side of the house, back to my balcony and proceed with my usual morning routine. I start off with a shower, brushing my teeth and preparing for another day in the life of a Cullen.

* * *

The day began in a calm stupor, but as the hours pass, the usual grey skies greet the sun and hide it away. Rain pours down, muted by the thundering of lightening. All my life I've lived in dreary, wet towns. The sun is a strange thing to me as I've only seen it a handful of times, but I suppose it's for the best. After all, we wouldn't want to expose ourselves to the human. Secrets; the only thing vampires keep their entire lives.

My family and I arrive at the cafeteria, the room visibly stilling. Silence spreads like a fatal disease throughout the building as eyes are drawn to us. I've never understood the reaction, but I assume it's because the humans know something is different about us… or them, rather. I don't think I have the same effect on people as my family does.

I guess it's because I have one foot in each world. The vampire half forces people to watch their step around me, but the human half encourages people to relax, if only for a moment. I'm not scary or enchantingly beautiful like my family. I'm just… different and I guess that's what makes humans cautious in my presence. Vampires are simply curious, but they'd drain me no less than their other prey.

My eyes immediately scope the vicinity for Alec, finding him at Ana's table with her posse. I feel myself shoulders deflate, but hold the posture within my spine. The disappoint and (dare I say it?) jealousy that escape me is infuriating.

How can he ignite such reactions within me?

Everyone takes their seat, silently conversing with their mate. I'm thankful for their distractions as I excuse myself to get lunch, glancing over at Alec to see those piercing eyes on me. As I cross the cafeteria to the salad bar, I feel my heart race. I can feel the warmth of a gaze on my back. I peek out of the corner of my eye and sure enough, he continues to watch me. I glance over to my family's table, evaluating my father's posture and expression. He leans close to my mother, smiling gently at her. My eyebrows shoot up. With the way Alec is watching me, I assume he's thinking of me as well. Perhaps Edward can't hear him.

_Is Alec like my mother? _

I stab the lettuce with my fork, burning a hole in to the tray. I need to stop this nonsense. Throughout calculus and astronomy, I had an incredible difficulty focusing on anything the teachers were saying. My thoughts revolve solely around the new student and I've barely spoken two words to him. Not to mention he's in half my classes, but nowhere near me.

I don't understand why the distance makes my chest hurt. I don't understand why when he looks at me, my heart beats that much harder. I don't understand why I like him looking at me. I don't understand why I like looking at him. I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about him.

Why, oh-why must it be me?

I huff, shaking my head and preparing to leave the salad bar when my skin prickles with the presence of another immortal being nearby. I freeze, wondering if my parents sense it too. My eyes flicker over to their table, but they are engrossed within each other's presence, exuding a bubble of isolation from the rest of the world.

"Well, good afternoon, Renesmee."

I whip around, meeting Alec's crystal clear eyes. My dream from last night plays through my mind as I stare in to those beautiful, liquefied orbs. My heart stops.

"Hi." I murmur

Shuffling my feet as I force myself to avoid his eyes, questions fill my mind, but I blink them away as I decide to make myself appear busy, uninterested. Maybe he'll go away. Do I want him to go away? My thoughts become a jumbled mess as I feel my more human side present itself boldly. Dammit.

"How are you?" he asks, shifting closer to me.

I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I stare down at my salad with false hopes of becoming invisible.

"I'm good," I say, nodding for no reason. I stop nodding and glance at him for a quick moment, "How are you?"

Alec smiles gently, "I'm well," he pauses as his body tenses.

He steps a few inches closer, his head leaning toward mine, "Did you get home alright last night?"

His voice has become dead quiet. My body stiffens, unsure how he knew of last night. The memory plays before my eyes again; the men, their intentions, and my escape. They dropped to the ground as if… as if they lost feeling within their bodies. Sensation deprivation. I glance between my family, still locked away from the humans in their bubble of immortality, and Alec, concern reflecting within the deep pools of cerulean.

"How do you know about that?" I demand, a low growl to my tone.

Unfazed, he shrugs nonchalantly, "Ana told me you walked home. Dark streets are no place for a little girl, especially when she's all alone."

I don't know why, but when he points out the fact that I'm little, while true, it infuriates me. I'll admit that I'm not ancient vampire, but I'm not a baby in a hot car either. I glare at him, frustration boiling in to my veins. "I'm not a child; I'll have you know I'm quite capable."

Alec lifts an eyebrow, skepticism clear as day.

"Oh, really?"

For the first time in my life, I challenge someone as I step in to his space. Our gazes burn in to one another and I know I'm stepping in to dangerous territory, but something reckless within me finds thrill in this. His eyes darken, a speck of red twinkling near the outer rim of his pupils. My heart falters, though my livid attitude holds its own.

"Really."

As if accepting my challenge, he smirks down at me. He's enjoying this game as much as I. I relish in my defiance, loving the freedom that pulses through me. I feel so alive.

"Prove it."

The bell's shrill call echoes throughout the cafeteria, signaling the end of lunch… and my rebellion. I back away from him as my skittish, human-self returns. Like a terrified puppy, I bow my head before Alec and glance over to my family who have realized my disappearance. My mother whispers my name, ordering me to return to the table. Alec watches me, eyes lit with fascination. I mutter a farewell and scurry back over to my family like a well-trained pet.

Pathetic.

* * *

I dread the arrival of seventh hour, begging the clock to tick-tock slower. My behavior earlier was ridiculous at best, embarrassing at worst. I'm an emotional wreck around him, I've decided. He causes too many feelings to stir in my otherwise content soul. I've been a calm person most of my life, even thru the Volturi's attack I remained an emotionless statue and that's how I've remained, but this boy, this man… whatever he is.

I've also decided that he's something more than a human. Perhaps he has a gift. I don't know, but what I do know is that he's different; very different and that's why I'm so obsessed with him. I grimace at that.

Seventh period arrives far too quick in my opinion. I shuffle over to the table, thankful I have come before Alec. I take out my notebook and scribble down the notes already on the board. By the time my partner shows up, I've become engrossed in the world beyond the window. I watch in a melancholy reverie of depression as the skies darken, if that's even possible. I've never liked living in these rainy towns; I don't like the rain or the sleet or the impending skies.

"Hello, again." Alec smiles, offering his full attention.

I glance at him, looking to the side of him rather than straight in to his eyes to prevent another attack of excitement as I nod in greeting. The bored, uninterested rebuff seems to catch his attention, but before he can act on it, the lesson begins. As luck would have it, Ms. Leaver gave a lecture rather than had us "experiment" with our partners. Stupidly, I began to think that fate would continue in my favor, but I was wrong. As the bell signaled another end to the day, Ana approached our table, looking to speak with (surprise, surprise) me about last night.

Her makeup, as always, is done to compliment her Naomi Watts-like features. She feigns a look of guilt as she tucks a few stray stands of platinum blond hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Ness… um, how are you?"

I raise a brow, withholding a glare. I have something against careless, selfish people; call me crazy if I just don't trust them or believe their apologies. Most humans, whether they accept it or not, are out for self-gain. I can't blame them, but I can decide whether or not I want to be around them.

"I'm great. How was the pizza?" I retort, not even looking at her as I pack-up my bag.

She huffs, "I'm sorry, alright? It wasn't cool what I did last night. I know, I get it. Forgive me?"

I hear my family in the back of my head, telling me to forgive and forget, that holding grudges is childish under circumstances such as this, that I should take responsibility and be the bigger person, but I don't want to. I'm sick of being lenient. I can't even count how many times I've been screwed over because I forgave someone for leaving me out to rot.

"No." I say, surprising myself and Ana.

Hell, just a month ago, she'd left me at the mall so she could hook up with some guy and I'd forgiven her before she even finished her fake apology. I didn't want to start trouble, I didn't want to stir the pot, but I don't care at the moment. Let the pot boil-over.

Her eyes widen, mouth agape as she stumbles over her words.

"Excuse me? I don't think I caught that."

"I don't think I stuttered." I counter, walking away before she can say more.

I stroll down the halls feeling invigorated… until I got to the car, that is.

Dad saw the incident through my thoughts and scolded me the whole ride home about keeping low profiles. He cautions me on responsibility, commends me for walking away, but then grounds me for the comment I made. I sit-up, staring at him with what I assume is shock as we pull in to the driveway.

"Don't give me that look. You know better than to start trouble and if you think what you did is okay, then you need to be punished. One week; no technology except for school assignments and you'll accept that girl's apology. Understood?"

The urge to argue back bubbles in my throat and for a moment, I consider it. I've never fought against authority. It's not who I am. If I'm grounded, how can arguing possibly make it better? I mean, I would feel better if I pleaded for my case, but then again, I could just lengthen the sentence. I roll my eyes at my father for the first time in my life before I storm off to my room. A huge commotion ensues downstairs as I begin my homework. What's it about?

"Renesmee just rolled her eyes at me." Dad said, his voice flabbergasted.

* * *

The next few weeks pass with little disturbance. I'm forced to accept Ana's apology, but she won't have it unless I apologize to her for the way I spoke to her. Begrudgingly, I did and we made up. Alec and I don't speak outside of seventh hour. I thank the heavens for that, but as the weekend dawns near, so does Jake's next visit. I feel a little apprehensive with him coming since, as of late, he has yet to leave me alone over the phone. He calls at least six times a day and I guess I should find it endearing or something, but it just freaks me out. I feel like I can't go to the bathroom without him wanting to know about it.

Friday is here and by the end of the day, Jake will be too.

* * *

The day starts off with the sun peeking out from beyond the clouds. Alice suggests staying home and Carlisle complies, but tells me to go. My mom plans on running to the border so she can visit grandpa Charlie, then dad wants to go as well and Alice too. Jasper and Emmett decide to go for the hunt. Naturally, Rose wanted to join as well. Esme makes plans to help out at the hospital with Carlisle and by the time I wake up, I have no ride home from school.

I get dressed, weighing my options of walking, as that went so well last time, or asking Ana for a lift. She has taken me up on every offer thus far just to see the house the mysterious Cullen family lives in and she was not disappointed, but since my family is always "sick" when I ask for a ride, she has never been inside. Seeing she's my only other choice, I make plans to ask her about a ride home as I walk out of my room.

Carlisle and Esme drop me off at school and the day breezes by surprisingly fast. Ana accepts the task of driving me home, happy to help a "friend" in need. By lunch that day, it pours down again. I wonder if Alice is getting rusty. This is the second time the day started sunny and ended in a tropical storm.

* * *

Seventh hour is a dreaded event, not that it's out of the usual.

Alec is already at the table as I walk in with Ana. She has yet to give up her prospect of getting in bed with my partner. I feel bile rise in my throat at her comments; she can be awfully graphic when she see it fit. I take a seat, feeling Alec's eyes on me. He stares at me every day. I feel like he's waiting for me to say something to him, but I never do. The normalcy is creeping, while slowly, consistently back in to my life and somehow I know if I keep a relationship with him, the earth will shift on its axis. He causes incredible emotions to awaken within me. I still haven't decided whether it's good or not, but it's certainly intense.

"As we approach the second half of our lesson, we'll begin with another experiment. Once the male or female decides the mate is desirable, they move in to the next phase of sexual behavior; deciding whether the mate find _them_ desirable. So, socialize with your partner and try to figure out if they find you interesting and If I catch you speaking with another table, I'll take ten percent off your final grade. You may begin." Ms. Leaver takes a seat behind her desk, opening her laptop, but keeping a stern eye on the class.

My will wavers as Alec scoots closer to me, a sly grin on his face. "Seems like your resolve to ignore me continues to be knocked down by fate; perhaps we're meant to be."

I can't help smiling at that, but I quickly deny his accusations, "I'm not trying to ignore you."

He laughs dryly, sending a level look my way. I shift in my seat, my body warming a few degrees. Why does he have to be so attractive with everything he does?

"You avoid me like a fatal disease, Renesmee. Enlighten me on what you define that as." Alec sighs, not holding a single tone of insinuation in his voice.

He sure knows how to make a girl feel guilty… and flustered.

"I'm sorry, I just-I…" I trail off, wanting to tell him exactly what I feel. He scares me with the way he so easily affects my emotions, but I can't. Edward is in my head, forbidding me. I let out a heavy breath, angry with myself for being such a… little girl.

"You... what?"

I glance at him, smirking slightly. I look away, finding something compelling in the granite of the desk as I reveal more to him in one sentence than I've revealed to anyone in six years. "Consider yourself lucky. I'm a mess; trust me when I say you don't want any part of it."

Feeling his eyes on me, I peek up for a moment, but quickly lose myself in those deepening lakes of disturbed elegance. The blue seems to darken to a dark lilac as he leans close to me, "Trust me when I say I want every part in it."

I lose my voice, my heart racing in my chest as if it wants to leap out in to his capable hands. Blinking away the glaze that's come over me, I remember to breathe. Heat, red hot, melts in to my cheeks and ignites in my lower belly. Add that to the list of another reaction I don't understand. The rest of the class passes on less extreme circumstances. Alec and I somehow naturally flow in conversation; crazy, right?

He tells me about his family and I come to find that he's originally from England, but he grew up in Italy before moving to the United States on his own. He misses his sister and the gorgeous city he used to live in, although he's finding an escape in this rainy little town. I learn that he loves to draw, he's a fan of classical music and he really likes plays.

Seeing it only fair, I tell him about my passion for running and that I'm strict vegetarian. I have to admit; it's a bit of a contradiction for someone who drinks animal blood, but refuses to eat them. I guess it's because I don't hunt as often as my family and Carlisle sometimes sneaks bags of human blood home for me, though I don't share that with Alec.

By the time the day is over, I feel like I've began a friendship with the otherwise unapproachable man beside me. Ana rushes over to our table, cutting our conversation to a dead halt.

"Hey, Ness, I'm so sorry, but I can't give you a ride. A friend of mine really needs me; you understand, right?" she reaches out for me, her palm grazing my wrist and her thoughts explode before my eyes.

* * *

_I can't believe he wants me! He's in college too, this is awesome. I'm wanted by an older guy. God, Alec is so hot. Maybe he'll want to hookup sometime. I know he wants me; he just doesn't want to come off to as easy. No worries, I'll get him._

* * *

I blink, my head throbbing with the sudden rush of someone else in my mind. I'll have to note that for Carlisle. Obviously, she's lying, well, in a sense. The guy from her thoughts might need her in a different way than I perceive. Already exhausted and annoyed, I wave her off. She doesn't take a second of hesitation before flying off out the door. I sigh, packing my bag.

Alec smiles, "Everything okay?"

I peek outside and, as if to spite me, thunder grumbles outside. I wince, my shoulders sagging. "If you consider having to walk home in the rain 'okay', than in this downpour, I've practically won the lottery."

He laughs at my comment, shaking his head. "No worries, I'll give you a lift."

My heart stops.

"What?"

"I'll give you a ride home. Friends still do that, right?" he jokes, his eyes glimmering with laughter.

I nod slowly, in a daze almost. I'll never understand this man or maybe it's me that's the confusing mess. His offer is incredibly kind, but can I accept it? Do I want to be alone in a car with him? Do I want him to know where I live? My family isn't home; is this a good idea? I don't have time to think as he nods to the door.

"C'mon." Alec smiles.

I follow him down the hall, our conversation picking up where it left off. As we make our way to the student parking lot, the rain lets up for a moment as we cross the pavement to the back row near the edge of the woods. I bite my lip, the jury still out on my impression of Alec Mason, but I quickly decide he has great taste as he unlocks his car; a royal blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro z28.

I don't know why, but I'd pinned him as the Lexus, hybrid type. I guess my surprise shows through as Alec rubs the back of his neck, smirking shyly. "I have a thing for classics."

Raising my palms in surrender, I shake my head as I approach the passenger side.

"No judgment." I say, a slight twinkle of a giggle in my tone. I grimace; I do not giggle. What's happening to me?

We climb in to the cab, that amazing new car scent greeting us. The interior is perfectly refurnished to black leather with white trim. I rest my backpack by my feet while Alec tosses his in to the backseat. I inspect the car while he revs the engine, taking in all the different features of the gorgeous cabin space.

I remember back to when my family and I still lived in Forks. Jake would take me on all sorts of crazy, automobile adventures. We found so many of cars like this, but in such bad condition that Jake would call them 'unfixable'. I didn't really like the way he turned them away because they didn't look so hot on the outside. I popped the hood on one of them in spite of him one day and I wish I could've taken a picture of the look on his face. He was completely astonished to find an updated engine in the damn thing; the entire car had been rusted over and was missing a tire. He said he'd fix the car up for me as a present for when I could drive, but he screwed up the engine before we left. He deemed that gorgeous vehicle 'unfixable'.

Alec pulls out of the parking lot and on to the main road. After a few minutes, he clears his throat and glances at me with a slight smile. "Where am I going?"

I blush, unsure of how he'll react to my place of residence. Ana told me how creepy it was throughout the whole damn ride, saying she shouldn't be surprised that the family of freaks lives in some weird house in the middle of nowhere. Of course, she added the "no offense" somewhere in her rant.

Swallowing my nerves, I force out a smile. "Just keep going. I'll tell you where to turn."

He accepts that and drives on. Soon, as it always seems to, conversation bursts out between us. I've never had an easy time talking to anyone, even my family. I used my gift, while improving since I was a child, specifically because I hated talking. I feel uncomfortable and awkward talking to people, but as I sit in this car beside a guy who is the reason behind so much confusion in my life at the moment, I can't imagine a conversation flowing any easier.

We talk about things we like and don't like and everything else in between. I relax in the seat, laughing my heart out at what he says. I've never experienced anything like this before.

By the time we pull in to the driveway of my home, I don't want to leave. That's strange, considering just a month ago I wanted to run away from this guy after a moment of being in his presence. I consider inviting him in, showing him around. It wouldn't be awkward since my family wouldn't pounce on him. I bite my lip, debating.

"Everything okay?" he asks, a heart stopping grin on his perfect face.

Nodding quickly, I offer a tight smile and look away from his captivating gaze. "Great, um… do you want to-I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering if-but if you don't want to- I just…" I pause, letting out a breath before meeting his eyes. He's smiling, watching me with amusement. "Would you like to come in?"

Alec stares at me for a moment, licks his lips before a pained expression crosses his face. He cranes his head to look out the driver-side window as he runs a hand down his face, tilting his head to the left. "Maybe some other time." he murmurs, his voice strained.

My heart thuds in my chest and I drop my head. God, I'm so stupid. Why would I even ask? We barely know each other! Here I am, being a stupid little human inviting him in like it's a wedding proposal. Pathetic. I am so freaking pathetic.

I grab my backpack, feeling the tears burning in my eyes. I throw the door open, pausing for a millisecond.

"Thanks for the ride." I mutter, my voice shuttering with tears.

Rejection; I understand why it hurts now. I jump out of the car, doing my best not to slam the door as I make a break for the door. My keys are out of my bag before I can blink, but shaky hands don't make unlocking the knob an easy task. I force back the tears as I hear footsteps, agonizingly slow, making their way toward me. He stops just before the steps.

I glance back at him, "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

I nod, looking away from him as I make another attempt at unlocking the door, but again, I miss. Dropping my backpack to the ground, I squeeze my eyes shut as I let out a heavy sigh through my nose. Alec is beside me the next moment, gently coaxing the keys from my hand. His palm is icy cold, like my family's, and I watch in a frozen daze as he unlocks the door. I look up to meet his gaze, realizing how close we are. His chilled-aqua irises flicker between my eyes and lips.

We stay like that for a while; I don't even know how long. I break first going to turn in to the house when he grasps my wrist. I look back at him and he pulls me out on to the porch again. In a distant world, I hear a door shut with a soft thud. I blink a few times, my body warming at my racing heartbeat. I choke back my puny, scared human side, letting Rebellious Renesmee out to play.

"Do you need something?" I ask, feeling the ghost of a smirk on my face.

Alec grins as he gently presses me in to the side of the house. My heart flares in my chest as one of his hands cups my cheek, his thumb brushing my lips. I feel a chilled grip on my hip. I relax, letting my arms hang by my sides as I watch indecision churn in his mind. Those eyes reveal his emotions for a second before they disappear and it's in that moment that I want him to show me everything. I want him to trust me with his feelings. I want to trust him with my feelings.

He leans close to my ear, cool breath tickling my skin as he whispers, "I like you, Renesmee… more than I should considering I hardly know you."

I let out a steady breath, closing my eyes and pretending that this is all a dream. I feel a bit of strength power through my blood, giving me the confidence to admit my own feelings. "I shouldn't like you; not the way I do, at least."

"Neither should I," he agrees.

Licking my lips, with a sense of courage still bleeding in to my soul, I guide his head back in front of me. Our gazes lock. The intensity of what lurks beyond those beautiful eyes frightens me, but sends a burst of thrill in to my core and I realize I'm willing to risk everything just to keep us in this moment.

We lean in at the same second, our mouths just a whisper from meeting. He finishes the job, brushing a gentle kiss across my lips. He steps away, leaving me in a fit of desperate frustration, but I can tell by the look on his face, that pained look, that he's just as stonewalled as I am. I let out a quiet sigh; it's for the best.

"I've got to go." He says, staring at me with pleading eyes.

I can't decide whether he's begging me to ask him to stay or… praying I don't.

I let him go, knowing things can get out of control and I still need to think about everything that just happened. This afternoon has yet to set in. I go to turn away, but quickly pull him in to a hug, needing to feel his arms around me one last time. His embrace is careful and cold, but there's an affection within it that stops my heart in its place. I retreat in the house without another word, stalking him from my bedroom window as he stares at the house. He shakes his head, turns to his car and disappears beyond the trees.

I am greeted by the unfamiliar feeling of a lonesome heartache.

* * *

_ Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the reviews. Your opinions matter! Spread the love :) _


	3. Say

Chapter Three - Say

_(Inspired by: Say- John Mayer)_

I lay in bed, eyes trained on the smooth, white ceiling as the day's events sink in. A smile rests on my lips, the lips that Alec had kissed not too long ago. My fingers brush against my mouth, wondering what it'd be like to kiss him again. I imagine what a real kiss with him would be like.

_Would it be passionate? Would I be left breathless? Would it leave my mind spinning even hours after the initial kiss? _

I bite my lower lip, smirking at the thought before my spirits drop. What happened today can never happen again, I realize. I can hear my mother in my head; she would never approve of him nor would anyone else in my family. He's dangerous and reckless and everything I'm supposed to stay away from. He's so impossibly wrong for me, but then, as clichéd as it sounds, why does it feel so natural to be with him?

A draft rips me from my thoughts. My eyes flicker over to the open, terrace doors, my mind still racing with the same question: was it a dream?

Standing, I cautiously approach the doors and run my fingers along the cool handle. Closing my eyes, I open my mind up to the world and search for any sign of another being's presence. I feel my soul shift, taking on the abilities of a vampire. In my mind's eye, I see a sliver of someone's energy, but the moment I try to grab hold of it, a bright light explodes in front of me. My body heats up as I try to fight against the intense force that keeps the energy hidden. Just as I get close to pushing past the shield left behind, a second layer hits me hard like a brick wall. I stumble to the carpet, breathless and achy.

With wide eyes, I stare at the door with a hundred more questions and not a single answer.

I've just finished my AP assignments when the sun begins to sink behind the mountains. The door and its unknown properties leave me frustrated and confused, but what can I do? I'm just a half-breed.

Deciding the worst thing to do is to stay locked up, alone, in this gigantic house, I change in to my running clothes. As soon as I hit the soil, my body buzzes with adrenaline. I don't waste a moment as I shoot off in the direction of the hiking trail. No one really bothers using these old paths so it makes for the perfect backyard for a family of vegetarian vampires.

When the angle of the land begins to tilt upwards, I know I should turn back, but the steady flow of sanity combined with my racing heart encourage me to keep going. I never feel more at peace than when I'm running. It's a feeling of invincibility, freedom and completeness. It's when I'm running that I have a place.

The frigid March air sizzles against my burning skin, caressing my lungs with talons of ice. My muscles beg for more, never wanting to stop as the incline increases. The soles of my shoes grip and un-grip the rocky, dirt path of the mountainside with ease. My heart sends its cries of joy to the heavens as it throbs in my chest. My blood boils through my veins and, as I reach the peak of the mountain, my problems and worries evaporate with the oxygen.

I watch the sunset from the top of the mountain. It's on out-of-body experience as I feel my soul rest for the first time in a lifetime of forevers. It's in this moment, as my body and mind dim, that I feel content in my life. With the sun halfway between the horizon and the moon creeping in to the darkening sky, I descend from my high.

When the sun leaves the moon standing alone, full and bright, I turn back down the side of the mountain. Still in a daze, I stroll down the path as I appreciate the landscape. It's incredible the way the colors seem to become vibrant in the light of the moon. It's not until I reach the hiking trail again that I realize how far I've actually gone.

My father once told me never to stray more than five miles from the house when I'm alone and tonight, I've made it twenty-two, give or take. Crossing my fingers, I race back to the house in hopes of beating my family.

Just as I step foot on the property, I scrunch my nose in distaste. The fowl stench of wolf has spread to the entirety of the air, suffocating all else. I've never really been bothered by the odor that accommodates most shifters, but at the thundering of Jake's paws pounding against the emerald soil, the hairs on my neck stand as if a threat is near. My whole body reacts on edge as if I'm about to go to war.

Out of nowhere, Jake's massive human-form flies through the trees and envelopes in a death-grip hug. He chants words I hardly hear, my ears muffled by his chest and biceps as they flex. I gasp for air, my fragile bones being crushed by his monstrous muscles. He sets me down, beaming like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time as he gazes in to my eyes. I take a step back from him, laughing uncomfortably.

"It's nice to see you too, Jacob."

He nods quickly, his smile widening, "Oh, Jesus, Ness, you had us scared out of our minds! Where did you go? We lost your scent five miles out; what happened?"

I stare at him, at a loss for an explanation as the rest of search party arrives. Everyone seems to be relieved except for my parents; they look royally pissed off. As everyone relaxes, mom and dad pull me aside. The rest of the group take the hint to leave, but Jake hangs around until mom mutters something to him. My knight in shining armor offers no assistance as he turns in the house with the rest of the gang.

"What did I tell you Renesmee? What did I say about running around outside alone?" dad begins, calm and quiet.

I swallow hard, focusing on the grass as my body begins to bow down like a scolded puppy; a pathetic, half-breed puppy. I peek up at my dad through my eyelashes before dropping my gaze.

"Keep to a five-mile radius." I whisper.

He clucks his tongue. Mom stands by, staring at me with a look that I can't even begin to mirror. I remember calling it the mommy glare when I was little; I still can't rebel against it and I probably never will.

"Why didn't you follow that rule?" mom demands, "You could've gotten hurt or worse and no one would know. We came back expecting you to be here."

I sigh, "I just went for a run. I didn't think-"

Dad cuts me off, frustration spiking in my chest. "No, you didn't otherwise you would've kept to a five-mile radius and we'd of heard you on our way back in."

I take a breath, "I didn't mean to-"

Dad ignores my attempt to defend myself and continues on his rant. I feel the annoyance boiling in my blood as he talks over me. "It doesn't matter what you meant to do, Renesmee. All that matters is what you did and you disobeyed us."

I speak up again. "But, I-"

Mom raises a hand, silencing me, "No. I don't want your excuses. After Jake leaves, you're grounded for a month,"

"That's not fa-"

Again, I'm cut off. My parents go on, but I can't hear them anymore. My mind is fogged by the irritation clogging my ears. I see red as it cuffs around my vision as Edward and Bella's lips move, playing tag as they bounce off of each other's lectures. My hands ball in tight fists as I reach my limit.

"…It's completely fair, Renesmee…" "…You're going to and from school, that's it…" "No rides home from friends, no technology, no hunting alone…" "…and you're sitting with us at lunch…" "…You need to learn from your mistakes…" "…We're sick and tired of-"

I cut my mother off mid-sentence, shocking them both in to silence.

"Of what? Of me? My apparent disobedience? I'm sorry I made a mistake, but that's all it was; a mistake. No, I wasn't thinking when I left the five-mile radius. I was feeling. Like a person does? But you two wouldn't know anything about that since you all treat me like some fragile, china doll. Well, newsflash, I'm not a baby in a hot car. I don't need someone watching my every move. Ground me for making a mistake, ground me for rolling my eyes, ground me for talking back, ground me for standing up for myself; you might as well lock me up in a cell for breathing!" I huff.

My parents stare at me, bewildered by my disrespect. Never once in my life have I spoken up for myself and I hate to admit it, but it felt good to say what I felt; it's liberating. As the seconds tick on, my parents still speechless, I turn away and leap up to my bedroom balcony. I glance back to see them whispering to each other. A single cry gets carried through the wind to my ears.

"_What's happening to our little girl?_"

* * *

Once I reach my bedroom, the doors firmly shut and locked, I collapse to the bed with a groan.

My body, still sweaty from the run, aches with exhaustion. My mind, still buzzing from this afternoon's events, is dull with weakness. For the past month, I've been on an emotional roller-coaster evoked by a certain man in my health class and today was no exception, in fact, it was much worse. Any energy still lurking within me had evaporated after my outburst on my parents.

I force myself off the bed, tugging the smelly clothes from my body as I cross the room to my bathroom. I ignore the mirror as I climb in the shower, allowing the burning water to ease my swearing muscles. Steam fogs the glass, obscuring my view of the outside world. Even after the dirt and grime have been scrubbed away, I stay in the shower under the searing water. My fair skin shifts to pink as I find myself on the floor, tears falling uncontrollably and I don't even know why.

* * *

_Alec stands close to me as we stroll through a meadow. Tall, willow trees tower above the shades of lilac, gold, and emerald that encompass us as we gaze up at the azure sky. His eyes, once mirroring that very sky, reflect dark blood in the moonlight; a vivid crimson. It's scary how well the color suits him. He glances at me, his gaze unnaturally comforting for such a terrifying color lurking in his irises. _

"_Do you like living there?" he asks quietly. _

_I meet his eyes, "Define there." _

"_As in a state or any state you've lived in. Do you enjoy living in places that are so grey? Plain? Boring?" _

_I surprise myself by the fluid answer, not missing a beat. "No."_

_Letting out a heavy breath, I realize I probably need to explain that one, but he just nods. I step away from him, his hand dropping from my own. I didn't even realize we were holding hands._

_"I mean, I love my family and my friends. It's nice to have so many people to care about you, but I don't like living in a place where seeing the sun is a luxury. I want to live somewhere that's always bright and clear. Here, there's nothing, but average people. I want to go somewhere where the people are just as amazing as the sun and everyday holds another thing that makes you forget about time." _

_Alec smirks as he steps close to me, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. It's a gentle, subtle movement that curls my stomach in to a ball. "That's something to look forward to then."_

_I shake my head with a sigh, breaking contact with his eyes. "No, it's not. I wouldn't leave my family for my own selfish desires." I sigh._

_"Wouldn't… or can't?" He asks; deliberately giving me a look that tells me he knows more than he should. I ignore the look as I move my gaze to the soft grass beneath my feet, "Both."_

_"Are you sure about that?" He asks quietly._

_My eyes snap up to meet his, my voice stained with defense. "Of course I'm sure." _

_The darkness that settles over his features gives him a menacing bad-boy look that isn't helping my already crumbling resistance to liking him more then I should._

_"If you had the chance to do whatever or go where ever you wanted," He begins; his tone silky and warm._

_My heart takes up the challenge to beat faster as he advances closer to me. Unintentionally, I back up until my back meets a tree. His toes become flush with mine. He rests one hand against the tree beside my face and leans in slightly. I bite my lip at the close proximity._

_"Would you take it?" He whispers, his burgundy eyes locking with mine._

* * *

I shoot up in bed, heart racing in my chest as sweat trickles down my spine. I take in shallow breaths as I process what I just experienced. It felt so… so real.

Shaking my head, I untangle my legs from my sheets. The sun streams in to my room, dust shimmering in the wake of the golden-white rays. I climb out of bed and turn toward the terrace, finding the door locked. My heart sinks a little, but I push it away as I step out on to the balcony. I take in the morning air, finding calm relief from such an exciting dream.

"Renesmee?"

I whip around, startled by the sudden appearance of Carlisle. I smile gently at my grandfather, "Oh, good morning, Carlisle."

"How are you this morning?" he asks, strolling over to join me.

Without looking at him, I tilt my head to the side and lean against the railing. He watches me carefully, waiting for more, but I don't say anything. If there was anybody I would tell about Alec and my dreams and well, everything that's been happening to me lately, I'd probably confine in Carlisle. He's the most reasonable in the my family, the most trustworthy and he could probably give me the best advice on what to do. I almost spill everything to him, but I catch myself. My dad can get in to his head and I can't risk it, no matter how badly I want to tell somebody.

As the minutes tick by, he backs off and forces a smile.

"Esme is making breakfast for you. It should be ready soon," he says.

I nod, "Okay, I'll be down in a second."

Carlisle turns, making his way to my door. He pauses for a moment as he looks back at me. I offer what I hope appears to be a reassuring smile, but he doesn't look convinced. In fact, he looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't push the matter further. Instead, he leaves me to my sulking.

* * *

I tug on a pair of worn jeans and a long-sleeve tee, not putting much effort in to anything as I tie my curls up in a ponytail. I pull on a pair of socks to keep my toes from freezing off today. I saunter down the steps, rubbing my eyes as if it'll wake me up.

The usually sweet aroma of French toast greets my senses when I touchdown in the kitchen, but today, my stomach plummets with nausea at the thought of ingesting solids. Jake has already made himself at home as he snuggles up at the bar. Esme is laughing at something he said when I plop on to a bar stool.

"Good morning, Ness; you hungry, sweetheart?" Esme beams, flipping the toast in her pan.

I shake my head, "Not in the least bit."

She looks over with a downturned expression, but it's not a disappointed frown, more like, concerned. Esme purses her lips and slides the first batch of French toast in front of Jake. He devours it as she presses a cool hand to my forehead, observing me.

"You don't feel any warmer than usual. Is everything okay? Do you want to talk to Carlisle?" she asks, making me feel like a little girl again. It's refreshing, though. I feel important, cared for… loved.

"No, I think," I pause and give myself a moment to feel the burn in my throat before going on, "I think I'm thirsty."

Her eyebrows shoot up and Jake drops his fork to the plate with a clatter. The silence that overtakes the room is deafening. Esme blinks, smiling and nodding as she goes to the sink.

"Carlisle keeps blood for you in his office. Why don't you go ask him for a bottle?"

I nod, "Alright. Thanks, Esme."

I make the trek across the living room where Emmett and Jasper shoot up zombies, past the piano room where my parents have locked themselves away. I tiptoe by Rose and Alice in their room of fashion as I approach Carlisle's study. The door is never fully shut, always just a crack open. I peek through the sliver of space between the frame and door. Carlisle is in a deep concentration as he reads over files, but I misjudge my weight for a second and the floor creeks ever-so-slightly.

His blonde head perks up and he meets my eyes with a warm smile, "Good morning, sweetheart. Come in,"

I bite my lip, peeling the door open as gently as I can and stepping in to Carlisle's space. See, everyone in this family has a room that they call their own. Mine would be my bedroom since it's the only room that no one else really uses... ever.

"How are you?" he asks, shuffling the papers out of sight.

I smile, twiddling my fingers as I take a seat in one of his large leather chairs. "I'm alright."

Carlisle gives me a knowing look. He looks past all my barriers and stops his tidying to look me in the eye.

"You gave your parents quite the scare last night."

I swallow hard, "That's not what I came here for."

"Is it bothering you?"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I bow my head and nod slightly. "But Esme told me you had blood that you kept for me and my parents grounded me from ever leaving the house again so I can't hunt."

Carlisle has a glass of blood in front of me and has sat back down before I can blink. The scent of B-positive reaches my nose a second later. My inner vampire spurs to life, the burn in my throat shifting to a scorching need, but I contain myself. Gently lifting the glass to my mouth, I take a large sip.

It's chilled, not nearly as satisfying as it would be directly from a warm, pulsing neck. The image comes to my mind before I can stop it. I don't have time to feel ashamed before the thought of Alec's cool throat pressed to my lips, begging to be tasted, takes full form before my mind's eye. I gasp and lose my grip on the glass, but vampire reflexes have it in my palm a moment later.

As I place the cup on the desk, I notice Carlisle watching me with quiet curiosity.

"Thank you." I say.

His topaz eyes flicker around my face before he stands and retrieves a leather-bound book. I recognize it a second later as the log he kept my measurements in as a child. He tracked my growing, taking care in each note he took.

"Renesmee, would you please join me in the back room?" he asks as he shuffles around his desk.

I take a breath and move in to the very back of his office. This is Carlisle's mini-hospital room. I hop up on the examining table, twisting a curl around my finger like I did when I was younger. I wait patiently as my grandfather prepares himself for whatever test he wishes to perform this time.

Smiling at me, he takes a seat across from the table. "How've you been feeling lately?"

"Normal." I say in a breath.

He nods before retrieving a needle and I offer my arm without question. Carlisle smirks, takes my blood and puts some on a slide that he then puts under one of his high-tech microscopes. I hear him mutter under his breath as he scribbles in the book. I pull my ringlets over my shoulder, counting each strand as I await his findings.

About twenty minutes later, he turns back to me and checks my eyes. Then my ears, throat, teeth, heart, and does that hammer-to-the-knee thing, scribbling in his book the whole time before finally sitting down again.

"So, you haven't felt any changes? Nothing is different or new?" he asks.

Shaking my head, "No… not that I've noticed at least."

"Well, you are going through another growth spurt. Your blood has higher levels of venom, in fact, I watched it mutate a moment ago. Your heart is still abnormally fast, but it's beginning to slow. By your seventh birthday, you might just become a full-vampire."

I stare at him, mouth agape, "What? Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility if your body continues these mutations. See, your body is reacting to the environment your around; adapting to survive, per say. I assume being around vampires all the time is the cause." He smiles, but the sadness in his eyes is clear.

No one in my family wants me to be independent. I know that, I've always known. They want me to be the little half-human child they can coddle, shelter and protect. If Carlisle is right about my change then, by September, I'll be just like them. Carlisle runs a few more tests so he can make a conclusion that he'll share with everyone else. By the time night falls, we break the news to the rest of the family and, unsurprisingly, not a single person it pleased with the idea. Jake storms outside. Mom encourages me to chase after him, implying an or else while they ask if there is any way to stop the change.

* * *

I take my time crossing the house, finding Jake fuming in the moonlight. I slide the backdoor shut and approach him quietly, counting each step across the emerald lawn. He stomps back and forth, pacing with something weighing on his mind. I take my last reluctant step, forcing my tongue to form words as he grumbles under his breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

Jake whips around, eyes locking on mine. He rushes over to me, stepping in to my space. I stumble back, uncomfortable with the proximity as he breathes heavily through his nose. Heck, he's breathing my oxygen when he's this close. I bite my lip and lean away from him. I debate for a moment whether or not I should leave him to his peace, but he starts talking.

"Have you ever loved someone so much to the point you were willing to die for them only to learn they would die regardless?" he demands, storming away from me. He begins pacing again. I look away from him for a moment, confused by his statement.

"Um..."

"It seems to happen to me a lot," he pauses, craning his head in my direction and stares me down."See, I fall in love and then right when I get close to finding my own happiness, something has to go and fuck it all up. Some said that happens once in a lifetime, but maybe I'm just that unlucky bastard that karma enjoys playing for a fool," he turns away, cursing and swearing to the wind.

I glance down, remembering his history with my mom. Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if she choose him instead of my dad. I may not have happened, but… would they grow old and happy together back in Forks? The thought makes me smiles just a little, but it falls away as I look to my broken best friend.

"No… I-I haven't." I whisper.

Jake gazes at me, "Well, I have… and I still do. At this point, I don't care if her heart stops beating. I'm willing to use every second we have left to make the world feel right, even if it's only for a few months."

"Jake, I don't-" and that's when my best friend presses his lips against mine.

For a second, I'm completely lost. I stand there, his hands gripping me too tightly and his mouth too rough on my own, in a shocked daze. I come back to my senses a moment later. Where my strength comes from, I don't know, but it's enough to shove him off of me. Before I can stop myself, my fist slams in to his face. I hear a crack, but it's not my hand.

And, like the little girl I am, I runaway up to my room where I proceed to die of mortification.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story. Spread the love! :) _


	4. Anybody

Chapter Four - Anybody

_(Inspired by: Is There Anybody Out There? -Secondhand Serenade)_

Heart racing, head swirling, vision blurry. The confusion has become a physical barrier between reality and I as my legs buckle, knees crashing in to the carpet. The world tilts to the side, my mind unable to pinpoint any detail as the only thing in my head is a single, blaring sentence. It bounces off the walls of my brain and influences a ringing in my ears.

_Jake just kissed me._

I feel sick. I feel violated. I feel betrayed and I'm so confused. I can't feel my hand, but I don't focus on that as I crawl to my bathroom, slamming the door and locking the knob. I rest my head between my knees, breathing in and out. Just when I find my sanity again, a knock startles me in to the fetal position.

"Renesmee? Honey, open the door!" mom cries out, her fists pounding against the cherry wood.

Swallowing hard, I force myself on to wobbly legs and lean against the panels. I hear her press an ear to the other side. I feel warm tears on cheeks as I let out another shaky breath.

"He kissed me, mom. Why would he do that? I-I thought we were friends. Why would he kiss me?" I demand, my heart constricting in my chest.

She sighs, "I don't know, baby, but please, open the door. Talk to me."

Backing away from the door, I unlock the knob. She bursts through the threshold, pulling me in to her arms and stroking my curls. Mom guides me in to my bed, holding my hands in hers and begging to know what happened. I tell her the story, the horrific tale, in vivid detail as I press my hand to her cheek. When I pull away, mom looks crestfallen.

"Sweetheart, don't you understand? He loves you."

I shake my head, my patience bursting. "No! He's _in_ love with me; there's a huge difference. He's supposed to be my friend, my best friend, and he's trying to ruin that. The imprint- it's supposed to tell him how I feel. He should know I don't feel that way toward him!"

"Renesmee, you're being too harsh. Jake is a great guy, he'll take care of you."

I stare at her, looking for any trace of humor in her expression, but as always, she stares at me and bites her lip. I jump up from the bed, my hands shaking.

"I need to be alone." I say.

She looks surprised, smirking slightly, "You need to talk to someone."

"I think you misunderstood me; I want to be alone."

Mom's eyebrows shoot to her hairline, mouth falling open. She shakes her head, mumbling out incoherent things about needing a parent or friend or someone to talk to about your problems, bottling it up causes problems and other mumbo jumbo, but I zone her out and stand my ground.

"Just go away… please," I beg, bringing my eyes up to meet hers. Bella stands from my bed and pauses at the door. When I don't say anything, she leaves. The door shuts with a quiet thud.

I lay in bed, eyes trained on the smooth, white ceiling as the night's events sink in. My lips feel sore, my stomach churning. I frown, questioning why Jake would kiss me. I've always known Jake loved me, but I thought it was strictly platonic. When did that change? I close my eyes and rub my hands down my face.

The real question is, when did life get so confusing?

* * *

I wake up the next morning, unsure when I first fell asleep, but hearing the commotion downstairs stirs me from the fitful slumber. Normally, we whisper. There's no need for talking simply because everyone can hear it. I, especially, shouldn't be able to hear them considering I'm on the farthest end of the house, but this isn't a normal day.

I decide to prolong the inevitable by jumping in the shower and taking my sweet time pulling on a pair of jeans. I brush my teeth three times, then proceeding to take about half-an-hour to comb the tangles from my curls. After a couple minutes of staring in to the mirror, I turn out of the bathroom with my game-face on. It's time to face the music.

I apprehensively make my way downstairs, though I find no trace of wolf in the air. I find my family conversing in the kitchen. Each couple is near one another, clutching their mate as they exchange comments. When I arrive, they pause and glance at me. I swallow hard, pretending not to notice as I cross the room to the fridge. They start talking again.

My throat burns with desire for blood. I need another fix, but I'm unwilling to ask Carlisle for more. When I open the refrigerator doors, however, I find bottles upon bottles of blood lining the shelves in neat, little, army lines. I gasp, my mouth watering with a mix of saliva and venom. The room has fallen silent once more before Carlisle calls out to me.

"Those are for you, Renesmee. Feel free to have as many as you'd like."

I blink, glancing over at him before nodding quietly. I snatch up a bottle and twist the cap off, not bothering to heat it up. Warm blood has caused a few problems for me in the past, like trying to drain anything with blood in a five mile vicinity. I sip at the frothy liquid, careful not to give in fully to my need.

"So, what'd I miss?" I ask, casually saddling up at the bar.

Everyone exchanges secret glances and, in my own home, I feel like an outcast. My dad looks to Carlisle, everyone following suit. He stands taller, almost proud that everyone turns to him in times of confusion.

"Well, last night, you and Jake had a… miscommunication," I drop my eyes from Carlisle's, hearing Emmett snicker in the background.

"Anyhow, after you hit him, I had to reset his nose. The force was hard enough to cause a nasal fracture, but luckily, it was a clean break and Jake's nose healed nicely. He decided to go out for the day, to give you some space after last night."

I shake my head, hiding my face in my hands. Everything just keeps getting worse and worse; how had I even had the strength to punch a shifter in the face and walk away without a scratch, yet they get a broken nose?

"That's the same thing we're wondering. When your mother punched him, she broke her hand. We were expecting at least a sprain on your part," dad says.

I feel violated by his intrusion in my mind, but I swipe it away. It's the least of my worries right now. I lift my left hand, inspecting it and stretching my fingers. No pain, no bruise, no anything. It's like I totally hadn't just nailed Jake in the nose.

"None the less, I would like to continue my examination today, Renesmee. The force inflicted on Jake's nose was far more than I'd expect from you. Would you mind spending the rest of your Sunday cooped up in my office?" Carlisle asks, the twinkle of a smirk on his face.

I shrug, coming to glance up from my hand. I find Carlisle and Edward whispering to each other. Their heads are bowed toward and they talk hardly above a whisper, lips moving frantically. Dad shakes his head, mumbling about I deserve a punishment . They break apart and dad motions for me to follow him. Reluctantly rising, I follow him outside.

"Punching Jake was out of line; I hope you realize that," he says, glaring at me as if I murdered his puppy.

I blink a few times, contemplating my words carefully. Just the other night we'd gotten in to a huge fight over them controlling me and he starts on this now? Do they even hear me when I speak?

"Oh, we hear you, Renesmee. Loud and clear, I assure you. The other night was very disrespectful to walk away without a word. I don't know what has gotten in to you, but I'm not going to put up with it. You need to start taking responsibilities for your actions, young lady. You've become a very selfish, over-dramatic, spoiled girl."

I choke on the absurdity of his accusation, "How have I become any of those things? Because I've stood up for myself? Defended myself? That's spoiled?"

"You smart mouth the very people who support you." he throws back.

"You're wrong." I state, my tone level.

Edward stares at me, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

"You are wrong. I'm not being selfish or over-dramatic or spoiled. I'm speaking out against your and mom's cruelty. I've taken punishment after punishment for things I didn't even do wrong. I didn't accept Ana's apology because she doesn't mean it, she never meant it and she's not a real friend. I went past your stupid boundary line because I wasn't paying attention to the distance, just the fact that for once, I was enjoying my life,"

I pause for a moment, taking in a breath. Dad tries to argue, but I cut him off.

"And, for the record, I punched Jake in the face because he violated not just my body, but my trust. Kissing someone without their consent is wrong and if you say I'm a bad person for doing so, then I'll proudly accept that title. I'm sick of you treating my like I'm a bad, little girl who stole a cookie from the cookie jar. I'm not a child anymore that doesn't understand what she does has consequences. I'm growing up; accept that."

He stares at me, mouth agape. For the second time in three days, I leave my father stunned by my defiance. I wander back in to the house, following Carlisle's scent to his study where he clicks away at his computer. I knock before walking in. My grandfather's caring, golden eyes watch me with sympathy as I take a seat before him.

"It's been quite the week," he states.

I tilt my head to the side, agreeing to disagree. I don't want to make my parental situation any worse and anything I say to Carlisle will be able to be heard by my father. I sigh, staring out the window and am able to find the exact spot where Jake kissed me in the backyard. Dried blood, just a tiny drop, resides on a blade of lush, emerald grass. My eyes narrow in on it, my heart dropping. I can't believe Jake would do something like that; I just simply cannot wrap my head around it.

"Let's just get these tests done." Carlisle suggests, dragging my attention back to him.

So, we begin. He checks my bones and wrist and a bunch of other things. I'm not breakable, at least, not as breakable as I once was. He thinks I may be as invincible as a vampire by my birthday which adds to his conclusion of my becoming a vampire, but he proceeds to explain why it seems illogical. The first reason being that Nahuel is a hybrid and has retained a hybrid form for more than a hundred years. Second, my blood remains human, just some strange version of it and, last, it simply doesn't make sense for me to change my species.

We classify these... abilities... as part of my maturing in to a full-fledged hybrid.

As Carlisle and I finish up, I roam the house in search of someone to talk to, but come to find my family has mysteriously disappeared. I trudge up to my room, loneliness seeping in to my heart. I remember as a child that I couldn't get a moment of alone time and now, it's like I carry some sort of disease.

I guess I don't mind, but isn't there anybody out there?

* * *

The next morning, I rise well before the sun and don't have a second thought about going for a run. I dress in the usual running attire, leaping over the balcony and plugging in my headphones for once. I've never been one to race the hills to hard-core rock. The outdoors is about embracing the environment and I do so wholeheartedly. The whispers of life in the woods has always been a comfort for me, allowed me to drift through my thoughts, but at the moment, I rather lose myself in the music. I don't want to think.

I just want to run.

I blast my tunes, feeling the cool air whipping my cheeks, but not hearing the whisper of speed as I race through the brush. I focus on the bass in each song, running to its beat and feeling it in my bones. The soles of my shoes move against the ground as if air is nonexistent, each movement fluid and swift. My heart fights to be heard over the music, thundering in my chest with it's own erratic rhythm. Sweat drips down my neck, the burn stinging through my muscles.

I could go for so much longer, but the golden light gleaming from between the trees alerts me of the day beginning. I slow, making a U-turn back toward the house. I abandon thoughts of school, family, life in general as I take a moment to appreciate the silence of an empty mind. Just as I reach the edge of the trees, the scent of wolf stings my nose. I stop dead in place, frozen almost, ripping the headphones from my ears. Jake emerges from behind a large-bodied tree, smiling gently at me.

"Hey, Ness."

My heart pauses, breath uneven. While it's pure unease stemming from the discomfort that lives on from Saturday, I'm able to play it off as exhaustion from a run. I clear my throat, not able to conjure up a smile, "Jake… um, hi."

"Ho-How um, how are you?" he stumbles as he scratches his neck.

I look down to the ground and crossing my arms over my stomach. I never expect to run in to anyone when I go out running, my attire being rather slight. A sports bra and spandex shorts are about as much cover as I get. My stomach clenches with embarrassment.

"I'm alright," I nod. "How's your nose?"

The tension shatters, Jake smirking brightly as he absentmindedly rubs the bridge of his nose. He laughs and tilts his head to the side, "Fine now; you've got a killer right-hook."

"Yeah, well, I was raised by wolves." I smile, half-joking.

A moment of silence passes before my iPod beeps with an alarm to let me know that six thirty has arrived. If I'm going to be ready for school in the next half hour, I've got to a get a move on.

"Jake, I-" He cuts me off, "I really need to talk to you, Ness."

I sigh gently, sure not to give-away my dismay. I start walking toward the house, wrapping my headphones around my little device. I glance over at Jake as he watches me expectantly.

"If you drive me to school, we'll talk then or you can wait till I get home." I offer.

He beams, "I'll see you at the car."

Jake races off in another direction as I leap up to the railing of my bedroom. I peel off my sweaty clothes, leaving a trail as I cross the carpet to my bathroom. I flip the shower on, brushing my teeth as the water heats up. Once my pearly whites shimmer back at me, I'm scrubbing shampoo in to my curls and bubbling the dirt from my pores.

I emerge from the shower to a steamy bathroom and a fluffy towel. My clothing choice lasts half a second as I slip in to a pair of dark skinny-jeans. I pull a black tank-top the same moment I'm tying the laces on my favorite pair of high-top converse. I return to the bathroom to fix my hair just as I yank a dark-maroon sweatshirt over my head.

I'm reluctant to stray from my room in fear of what Jake's discussion will pertain to, but I have no choice. As I shimmy out excuses from my rear-end, my fingers find a smooth surface. I glance down to see the sleek, silver hair straightener Alice bought for me last year. It was a joke since everyone in my family is obsessed with the curls, but I can't help myself as I plug the cord in the outlet.

The little blue light flashes until it stops, staring solidly back at me. I shimmy around the cabinet to find a few heat-protectants that came with the package. About fifteen minutes later, I've become a whole new person.

The glossy, pin-straight waves of copper gleam in the harsh florescent of the bathroom. I've gone from maybe seventeen to at least nineteen. I look mature, fierce… dare I say, immortal? I grin at my reflection, even reaching for some makeup to touch-up the appearance. When I finish, I see the Renesmee that I've been looking for staring back at me.

I don't pass any family as I make the trek downstairs. I find a note with some excuse about hunting before school. I crumple the yellow paper, tossing it the trash with expert precision. I swing open the fridge for a bottle of blood, savoring the B positive as it pours down my throat. I feel empowered by such a slight change as small as a different hairstyle.

Is this what being an individual feels like?

I snatch up my backpack, meeting Jake out front. As usual, he rode his bike down from Forks. He gapes at my new appearance, startled almost. I pry the helmet from his bear paw, pulling it over my silky locks. He just sits there, jaw to the floor. I huff, withholding a glare as I hop on the bike.

"I can't be late, Jacob."

As if waking up, he nods quickly and shifts around. We peel off down the road, whipping around curves and turns with slick ease. It makes me long for a vehicle of my own, but that won't happen anytime soon. Especially not after all that's happened this week.

We pull in to the parking lot at school, eyes drawn to us like bees to honey. I keep my back to them, not wanting nor needing any more publicity on the Cullen family.

"So, you've got ten minutes; shoot." I say, handing him the helmet back.

Jake nods, eyes like saucers as he stares at me.

"I-I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry about the other night; it was stupid and impulsive and I shouldn't have done it. I just-I really care about you, Renesmee, and I want to be more than friends. It's going to be weird, tuff, crazy; all of that and I'm more than willing to wait until you feel the same way. I needed to get that out there. I apologize for things having gone down the way they did," He says it all on one breath, though not fast enough for me to miss a single word.

"Please, just… consider 'us", or at the very least, the possibility of it."

I want to tell him everything that I feel in that moment. It starts with "us" being friends and ends with that never changing, but I can't bring myself to destroy the hope in his eyes. My weaker, caring side knows that Jake means well. Perhaps this is a phase and it'll pass in time, but then again, he's never been one to change his mind about something like this.

I let out a sigh and pull Jake in to a hug, "I'll get back to you."

Backing away, I smile and wave. He looks iffy, but still hopeful. I walk away, silently praying that Jake goes home today. I don't know if I can handle any more of his apparent "feelings" for me.

As surprising as it is, I'm dreading the moment when I run in to Alec.

After Friday, I have no idea where that leaves things with us. Are we friends? More than friends? Less than friends? God, this is so stupid. I may be thinking too much in to the whole thing. It was hardly even a _real_ kiss… not that I've ever been _really_ kissed by anyone. I don't even count Jake since most first kisses hardly ever end with a knuckle to the nose. I skip lunch, my family texts me wildly as I hide away in the library, but I simply do not want to face Alec until I absolutely have to.

I dip my nose in a book, trying to distract myself when a familiar cologne whispers toward me. I've never noticed before, but Alec smells like mint… and earth. It's a strange combination, however, fitting and attractive. I'm so enticed by the scent that I lose my opportunity to run away as he rounds the corner.

"Renesmee," he questions, surprise ringing in his tone, "Is that you?"

My head shoots up, eyes wide. My sassy side emerges from out of the blue and I cock my hip, smirking slightly.

"Do I look like anyone else?"

Alec grins, but his astonished expression washes out the effect. His eyes take me in, leaving nothing behind as he eats away at the transformed girl before him. I guess the hair really does make a difference.

"Actually, yeah, you kind of do."

I smile, flipping the soft waves over my shoulder, "I guess. I wanted to try something new."

"You look really nice," he says.

"Thanks." I wink, bewildering my internal socially-awkward self. How can I be so forward? I couldn't possibly flirting with my insanely attractive health partner, am I? I could die right here and now, but Alec somehow doesn't laugh in my face at the sight of my subtle wink. Instead, his grin turns seductive.

"So, about Friday," he begins.

* * *

_Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff-hanger, especially on a short chapter, but I promise its worth it! _

_Thanks for reading and remember to review/favorite/follow for more. Spread the love! :) _


	5. Dangerous

Chapter Five - Dangerous

_(Inspired by: Love is Dangerous - Blink-182)_

The musty smell of worn books is over taken by the scents of mint and earth rolling off of the man before me. Dust twinkles in the harsh, bluish-white light that shines down. The obnoxious clacking of students at the computers fills the silence that stretches over us as I lose a grip on a cool and confident. I glance away from Alec. My mind jumps to conclusions; I imagine that this is the part where he says it was all just a big misunderstanding, a mistake, but come up with some cliché that pretty much just adds salt to the wound.

"What about it?" I manage to keep my voice stable as I blink up at him.

His eyes lose their edge; emotions being revealed in the clear, lovely pools of azure. Alec's midnight locks cast a curtain over his face as he bows his head, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his dark, denim jeans. I patiently await my rejection, feeling stupid for the flirting earlier.

"I wasn't sure what to think of it… or how you felt; the whole thing happened so fast, y'know?"

I relax slightly, letting go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He is right though. Friday felt like a world's away to me after everything that happened over the weekend. Hell, I feel like a different person… with hair to prove it.

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, gnawing on the soft skin. I tuck some hair behind my ear, not sure what to say or do or even think. I don't know where we stand and obviously, he doesn't either. It feels good to know I'm not alone at the very least, but that doesn't solve the problem at hand.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Yeah, I do."

Perfect timing, as usual, my thoughts shift over to Jacob. Another thing that happened "so fast". The kiss, the confession of undying love this morning. I realize in that moment that I'm in way over my head. When your eyes are bigger than your stomach, you overfill your plate and I had unknowingly overfilled my plate.

"…I guess." I catch the last half of Alec's speech, mentally face-palming at the fact that I'd drifted so deep in to my thoughts as to miss what he was saying at such a vital moment. I feel my face heat with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry; could you repeat that?" my voice is strained with mortification.

Alec smirks, shaking his head. He steps closer to me, a sudden movement that catches me off guard. His body doesn't radiate heat, but rather this chill that I find absolutely hypnotic. Being in such close proximity, I can finally place his earthly scent; it's a forest after it rains. The sweet, yet subtle aroma combined with mint has my mind spinning and my mouth watering.

My eyes flicker between those smoldering eyes and his full lips. I just want to kiss him, just a little a kiss; a harmless, innocent taste of what being bad is like. I have a feeling it would taste _really_ good.

"We'll have to see what fate has in store for us." He whispers.

My heart tries to jackhammer its way from the confines of my chest as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear, his hand straying to rest on my cheek. I step closer to him as well, my hands meeting the hard ripples of his stomach as my fingers curl in to his black V-neck.

Our noses brush as he leans closer, his eyes searching mine for something. I don't know if he ever finds it.

"You're nothing like I thought you'd be," Alec sighs, his other hand finding its way to my hip.

I lick my lips, "Disappointed?"

He grins, shaking his head as he closes more of the distance.

"Not yet."

Just as our lips are about to collide, the shrill bell signals the end of lunch. I swear, with luck like mine, I'm going to die a virgin.

* * *

So, turns out, I don't see Alec for seventh hour because my whole family leaves early, including me. Jake called Bella with some hurried story about finding a girl near the house. She's hurt, bloody, and human. I don't know how things like this happen to my family. I don't think it happens to everyone like dad once tried to convince me, but we race home none the less.

When we arrive, Carlisle beat us there.

As we walk through the door, I can smell it; a hybrid. I don't know how I can tell, but I do. It's a strange combination of human and animal. Life and earth almost, only it smells nice. Not nearly as good as Alec nor as mouthwatering, but nice all the same.

We follow the scent to the dining room where a girl, no more than about sixteen, rests on our table. Her wavy locks are a few shades off from white, somehow slightly gold when the sun hits them, and curl at the tips. A light tone of barely-there freckles sprinkle over her small, button-nose. The girl has a beautiful, elfin face and very pink lips. Her skin is a tone or so warmer than my own and she's of a smaller build, yet somehow curvy.

I'm a little envious of the girl's nearly perfect features. She remains in her bloody clothes with multiple bandages around her arms and legs. I can smell the blood, the trauma rolling off of her. There's a scratch across her forehead and a wound on her neck, somewhat like a bite.

_She was attacked_.

"What happened?" Alice asks as she wanders over to the girl.

She only steps so close, afraid she might lose control, but how could she? Can't the smell the sickly-sweet smell of animal running through her blood? Am I the only one? I glance at each member of my family, all looking stoic. I don't understand how they don't notice.

Carlisle watches the girl carefully from his place where he holds Esme close to his side.

He looks away from her and to Alice, "I'm not sure. The wound on her neck suggests she may have been attacked, but I couldn't be sure of what. She might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know what a human would be doing out so far from town though, especially alone."

I cut in, inspecting her closer. My parents caution me not to get too close, but I have to make sure my instincts are right. I take a deep breath of scent, catching the slightest hint of shifter on her. It's masked by the human blood on and within her.

"She's not human… not entirely. I can smell animal in her; she must be a hybrid." I say.

Everyone exchanges a glance of confusion before they gather closer. Every single one of them takes a big whiff before their noses wrinkle back.

Esme nods, "You're right… how'd you sense that, Renesmee? It's hardly even there."

I shake my head, contemplating the same question. How did I, when not even a single vampire in the room, sense it?

"I could smell it when we walked through the door. I guess hybrids can smell other hybrids." I offer with a shrug of my shoulders.

Carlisle smiles at me, "We'll look in to it later. For now, we need to focus on what to do when she wakes up and how to figure out what happened."

"Where's Jake?" mom cuts in, her head craning around the room in search of her best friend.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall answer; Jake comes in through the back door in his usual attire of jean shorts. He radiates heat from his recent shift, a look of hostility on his features.

"I'm right here," he snaps. "And I know what happened."

With an overly dramatic opening, he recalls the tale of what happened. His story is overly long, but all that had happened is that he heard something outside and when he went to check, the girl was about a mile out from the house. She was bleeding, nearly unconscious, and whimpering.

As Jake tells his story, I watch the girl as her body begins to heal itself. I hear a few bones snap in to place and watch as the scratch on her forehead knits itself together, forming a bruise before disappearing altogether. The gash on her neck does the same. Her heart, moments earlier was a weak, misplaced rhythm, picks up. It's fast, loud, and strong.

The nameless hybrid's eyes flutter open to reveal a vibrant chartreuse. Everyone has fallen silent, waiting for what she'll do. I'm the closest to her so she looks to me first, studying my face with those intense green eyes. They aren't afraid or confused; just quizzical.

"Can I have some water?" she asks, her voice raspy.

Acting fast, I grab the water from the bar and help her sit up. She takes the glass, sipping slowly before she looks around at us. The girl takes in each face. As my hand meets her skin, her thoughts flood in to my own. She is trying to debate whether they are friend or foe; she can smell the death of a vampire on them, but me, she trusts instantly.

_She's like me. I can feel it._ she thinks.

The girl hands me the cup and I place it on the counter. I turn back to her, smiling slightly. Someone has to start the introductions.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Ness. This is my family; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella," I tell her, pointing to each person as I say their name. "That man right there is Jake; he found you in the woods. You were hurt."

The girl nods, but says nothing else. I bite my lip, realizing she doesn't know what to think of everyone else. I glance at me dad to see if he hears her thoughts too, but he looks puzzled. I decide there's only one way to figure out what happened to her.

"Um… can you guys step out for a second? I don't think you're hovering is helping our guest." I say as I cast a pleading gaze to Carlisle.

Before anyone can argue, he complies.

"Come, let's give the girl some air."

Reluctantly, my family leaves the room. Once we're completely alone, the girl turns to me and takes a moment to assess me before speaking.

"I'm Kylie."

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask.

She scoffs, "I don't think I'll ever forget."

I wait patiently for her to go on. Kylie looks down over her dirt-crusted, blood-matted clothes and meets my eyes with a look of guilt crossing her face. She bows her head, clearing her throat.

"You seem to have done a lot for me, but would you mind lending me your shower? And… um, some clothes?"

I smile, "Of course not, come with me."

As I guide her to my room, after ensuring she'd be alright to walk, I wonder why she trusted me so easily and why I did the same for her. She doesn't seem like a danger in the slightest bit, but perhaps, hybrids just know other hybrids are safe. It's a strange concept considering how different we actually are, though I suppose it could be plausible.

Once Kylie has showered and is dressed in my fresh, clean clothes, she rests on my bed. I sit on the edge, not wanting to push her for the details of her attack, but my nosy side is dying to know what the hell happened out there. I pick at the fuzz on my comforter as I contain my impatience.

"I ran away," she says suddenly.

I look over at her to find her gaze focused out the window as the rain pounds against the home, forming tiny beads as they drip down the smooth glass like tear drops. The color of her eyes has dimmed to a dark emerald, shiny with tears of her own.

"He came for me because I was turning sixteen."

"Who?" I whisper.

"My father; he's a werewolf. He knows that I'm like my mother and he wants to change me in to some sort of shifter-wolf hybrid. He chased me across the country from Virginia over the last year; he tries to find me on every full moon to bite me, but I'm always ready," Kylie pauses, looking somewhat annoyed.

With the silence weighing in, I think about what she's said so far. Werewolves, as far as the Volturi are concerned, are forbidden. I bunch my hands in to fists and let out a ragged breath. Fear curls in to my stomach, shooting ice through my veins.

"He didn't know that I had already changed for the first time years earlier. How would he know when he never even calls? My mom was expecting it, but she didn't do anything to prepare. She would tell me all the time how she couldn't fight someone she loves. She wouldn't fight them because love it stronger than any fighting force and he wouldn't fight her either for the same reason, but he never loved her. She didn't know that because she let him kill her,"

Kylie sniffles, clearly in pain of having to retell her story. "He sent something else after me this time, something I didn't know existed… they smelled like your family. When they caught me, they bit me too," she whispered, rubbing her neck where the gash had once been.

"Then they just… left." Her eyes flash over to mine, "What are they? Your family, I mean, and… I guess, you too."

I smile slightly, "Well, vampires. We all are."

Kylie almost laughs, staring at me like I'm crazy. She looks away to wipe away her tears as she lets out a breath. Her eyes find mine again, the incredulous look faded and replaced with a calm sadness.

"That sounds insane… but I guess if I exist, vampires could too. Your family smells weird, dead almost."

"Some of them have been alive for a very long time." I agree-to-disagree, not really sure what she smells. I've always felt that my family smelled fine, normal even, but I guess that's because I've been around them all my life.

She looks at me, her eyes curiously examining me before she leans close for a big whiff. I laugh slightly, amused by the girl in front of me. Kylie is very strange, but she's also the first person I've met who is somewhat like me. Her eyebrows crush together as she sits back.

"You don't smell like them." She says it more so as a fact than a question.

I shake my head, "I wouldn't think so. I'm half human. I was born while my mother was still human, but my father is a vampire. I've been called a hybrid."

Nodding, she leans back, accepting my statement. Kylie pulls her thick, white-blonde hair over her shoulder and deftly braids the wavy strands as her vivid eyes flicker over to mine once more.

"What exactly are vampires?" she questions, smiling slightly.

I laugh, shaking my head as I pull my legs on to the bed. Sitting indian-style, I scratch my temple and grin as I think of how to describe my kind.

"Where should I begin?"

For the next hour, I explain to Kylie everything there is to know about vampires, or as much as I know at least before telling her the little that's known about my kind; the hybrids. She listens intently, visibly absorbing the knowledge I offer before I run out of things to say.

"Vampires drink blood, right? Have you killed people? Your family, I mean." She asks, looking a bit uncomfortable for the first time since I've been in her presence.

"Yes, well… no, _we_ don't. They drink blood, yeah, but they're what you would call _vegetarian_ in the sense that they don't drink from humans. They get their nutrition from animals, but none of them really enjoy killing to survive."

Kylie doesn't look comforted by that; in fact, she tenses up. Pulling her knees up to her chin, her limitless locks of hair fall around her. I hadn't noticed before had incredibly long her hair is, but she's almost like the real-life Rapunzel. Her pale arms lock around her, eyes dimming with indecision and silent pain.

"I'm the perfect prey then," she whispers, her voice shutters.

I shake my head, reaching out. I touch her hand and she looks at me, eyes shiny with tears.

"We won't hurt you."

"You wouldn't know. I'm a shifter; I can turn in to any animal I can think of, sometimes even other people." Kylie tells me.

I stare at her, confused. Jacob is a shape-shifter, but he can only change in to a wolf. For a moment, I think about the stories I used to listen to on La Push beach, surrounded by the others in his pack, with a bon fire flickering as the smell of salty waves wafted around us.

I was a child again, just for a moment.

Jacob sat close to me, his heat offering warmth and protection from the chill in the air. The sea was calm, washing up along the sand, but we wouldn't get wet. We sat far away from the waves, huddled around the fire as Billy told stories of their tribe. I was only the second outsider to attend the meeting. Their original leaders were stuck within the wolves, keeping them in that state for eternity.

It's the only form they're able to take today.

I look back to Kylie, shaking my head again, "No one here will hurt you. My family is very different from other vampires. They want to help you. They'll even offer protection if you need it," I pause, searching her expression for a sign that she believes me.

"We don't want to hurt you." Jake says.

Kylie and I both jump, looking over at Jake in a mix of surprise. I hear Kylie's heart kick up a few notches as the half-naked Jacob shuts my door behind him. I make room for him on the bed and he takes a seat, his eyes never leaving hers. It's almost like they're in a trance, a bubble for two.

I pause, trying to take in what's happening, but it ends almost as quickly as it began. Kylie drops her eyes, blushing furiously as Jake clears his throat and quickly glances at me, a look of shame burning his chocolate orbs. He forces a small smile, but bows his head.

"I believe you." Kylie whispers, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

* * *

My family eventually returns and meet Kyle, although, she doesn't say much to them. I can tell she doesn't think of us as threats, but not exactly trustworthy allies yet either. I don't blame her though. Her own father nearly killed her over the last year.

Carlisle calls for us to meet him in his office, wanting to discuss the pretense of what happened to Kylie. We arrive at his door and Kylie grabs my wrist, her thoughts flooding my mind. For a moment, I wonder if she realizes she's doing this. She smiles at me, nodding.

_You do?_ I demand from my thoughts.

Her smile stretches wider, _I do. I didn't know anyone else could though. My mother could and her mother before that. It's an ability that runs in my family._

My eyes widen as I stare at her. This is insane; someone who is like me in more than one way. I realize now that I may have a real friend, at least a chance at one if I don't screw it up. My second thought is that this is way better than passing notes; no one else will ever know what we think.

_Can anyone else hear us? My father has the ability to hear thoughts._ I tell her.

_They only hear if I want them too._ She thinks, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Is everything alright?"

We both whip around to face Carlisle. Smiling down at us, my grandfather stands in the doorway of his office. I bite my lip and glance at Kylie. Her cheeks are slightly pink, but she continues to hold my wrist in her titanium grasp. I offer her an encouraging smile before looking to Carlisle.

"Of course."

We've been settled in Carlisle's study for over two hours as Kylie shows him her abilities. She shifts in to multiple animals, showing no restrictions on that part, but shifting in to humans is much more difficult for her to sustain for longer than a few minutes. She tells him little about her thought-to-thought projection gift, but she doesn't go in to detail. Carlisle takes some blood from her to examine in the back room, which she has no objection to.

"Well, Kylie, I'm sorry to have prodded so much, but there's so much we don't know about you. To help you and protect you from your father, we'll have to better understand what it is exactly you are." He tells her.

Kylie nods quietly, her eyes focused on him, "I've always wondered why I was so different; it'd be nice to have some answers. Anyhow, if the least I can do is give you a little blood after all you've done for me, I'm more than willing."

"Don't feel obligated, Miss Chambers. We just want to help. In fact, our home is open to you for as long as you wish."

The shifter shakes her head, "Oh, Dr. Cullen, I wouldn't want to impose on your family. I'll have myself ready to leave as soon as my clothes are clean."

"It's no problem, child. Truly, we'd be more than happy to accommodate you here. Where do you plan on going from here anyhow?" Carlisle watches her carefully, awaiting to see what her next excuse to leave would be.

"I'm haven't figured that out yet." She whispers.

"Then it's settled. You'll stay with us." I smile as Kylie looks over at me, attempting an angry face, but ultimately failing as I beam at her.

* * *

Once Alice has finished her measurements and Esme has stuffed the poor girl sick, Kylie returns to my room. We both change in to pajamas as Carlisle enrolls her at our school. She'll be attending with my family tomorrow and from the strings Carlisle is able to pull, she'll have all my classes with the exception of my health class. Kylie rather have gym.

By midnight, we've decided to have a mini-slumber party. Once I'm sure everyone has gone out to hunt, we show each other our histories through a single touch. I learn that Kylie hasn't stopped moving since her mom died. Before that, she lived in the same town where everyone thought she was a demon.

I show her my life from the time I was born till now, excluding Alec from the mix. I don't want to risk her thoughts slipping in to my dad's. He's my secret. I can't help the possession I feel over him, but it's there and I refuse to share him. She thinks the Volturi are freaky, which they are, but she finds her father far more scary.

Kylie smiles at me as we curl under the covers, _I feel like I've known you forever. _

_Well, we did share our whole lives already and you didn't even buy me dinner first_, I joke.

Rolling her glowing eyes, Kylie sighs and lays back. _I've never had a real friend before; it was always just my mom and I. _

_Are we friends? _I ask.

Kylie rolls over, smirking at me. _Only if you promise not to drink my blood._

Lifting her pinkie, she holds it out. I remember making pinkie promises with Jake a thousand times when I was little, but I hadn't made one in so long. They're such childish things.

_You don't smell that great anyway._ I laugh as I hitch my pinkie around hers.

She laughs out, mock-offense plastered over her jaw-dropped expression, _You don't exactly smell like roses either._

I roll my eyes and tuck the blankets closer to my body. Though not a single word has been uttered since the first hour we met, I found a new friend in Kylie. A friend seems to be an understatement; more like sister. Our lives have been so different, our backgrounds not even remotely similar, and our species are even farther from being the same, but we both feel the same way about one thing.

We have no idea who we are.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Remember to spread the love :) _


End file.
